Mi linda Amber
by Yuki Prince Hime
Summary: Una nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos y enemigos, pero algo ha despertado en mi. Algo muy curioso. Es difícil de describir. No tengo mucho control sobre ello, pero no deja de ser divertido ¡Sí, me gusta! No me voy a detener. Advertencia: Yuri


La verdad es primera vez que publico yuri. Soy nueva en el juego y me he dado cuenta que de Amber no se escribe mucho y de repente se me ocurrió esta historia. (Aunque se entiende porqué el personaje no es muy querido )

La puse en categoría T por el yuri solamente, no tiene nada subido de tono, pero por si las moscas.

Acepto opiniones, recomendaciones, criticas. (Lamento alguna falta ortográfica, de repente se me pasan por alto u.u )

Están advertidos/as, es yuri por lo que si no les gusta no lo lean simplemente.

Espero que lo disfruten: Es un Sucrette x Amber (si lo sé es extraño)

 _ **Mi linda Amber**_

" _¡Es mi primer día en el instituto y ya tengo problemas!"_

No era la primera vez que llegaba a un instituto nuevo, mis padres suelen cambiarse de ciudad muy seguido por su trabajo, por lo que los cambios constantes ya son parte de mi vida y no tenía que ser diferente en el Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Apenas pongo un pie en mi nueva escuela y la directora ya me manda a hablar con el delegado, resultando que hay un desastre con los papeles, que estaba segurísima ya haberlos entregado hace 3 meses al matricularme. En mi opinión el delegado no me pareció muy llamativo, sólo hablaba de papeleo, por no decir que había perdido mi formulario de inscripción, por lo que ya me dio una pésima impresión. Me tuve que aguantar los gritos de indignación y escuchar que era lo que tenía que hacer, de nuevo.

¡Tengo que tomarme otra foto de carnet! Como si no fuera difícil de por si sacarme una foto y que salga medio decente. Al dirigirme a la salida de la escuela, para sacarme la bendita foto, me llamó la atención encontrar a un tipo con pinta de gamberro recostado en el único banco de la escuela. Al parecer mi presencia le molesto, ya que al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando me quedó viendo como si yo fuera peor que la sarna.

Valientemente lo saludo y explico que soy nueva en el instituto y tengo que mediar el tema de mi formulario, en vista de que el delegado era un inútil. Ese último comentario pareció hacerle gracia. Con un asentimiento me dio buena suerte, aconsejándome un lugar donde sacar fotografías. Me sirvió bastante en vista de que soy nueva en la ciudad. Si mal no recuerdo me dijo que se llamaba Castiel. En el fondo debe ser un buen tipo.

A medida que avanza la mañana por fin logro tener la maldita foto que tanto pedía el delegado. Decidí dejar en mi casillero los documentos, necesitaba encontrar algo con qué unir los papeles y mientras iba en busca de algún clip, se me atraviesan en pleno pasillo un grupo de chicas con ropas, a mi parecer, bastante llamativas.

\- _¡Oh, pero si es la nueva! ¡Ha! Pues no eres nada del otro mundo ¿verdad chicas?-_

Escucho a las otras idiotas reírse de lo que dijo esa rubia oxigenada. ¡Pff! Si llamar su atención significa ser así de huecas prefiero quedarme sola. Definitivamente Nathaniel ya perdió su lugar de persona más odiada por mí, ahora es esa niñita rubia, que ni su nombre me dijo.

Una vez encontré un clip le entregue los documento a la directora, no confío para nada en ese delegado ¡No pienso hacer el maldito papeleo por tercera vez! Antes de irme mi pequeño vecino Ken me llama para salir un rato después de clases. No tuve ningún problema, con el día que me gaste hoy lo mínimo es pasar un rato con mi amigo Kentin. Tras el trascurso de la tarde Ken me cuenta que también tuvo que hacer todo ese papeleo el día de hoy. Me llamó la atención, no lo vi en todo el día, ni siquiera sabía que estudiaríamos en el mismo instituto. Me alegré en cierta forma, por lo menos no estaría sola en mi nueva escuela, en vista de que sólo pude llevarme relativamente bien con Castiel y sólo porque exprese mi desagrado por Nathaniel. Y qué decir de la princesita y su grupo de tontas sin vida.

Al otro día tuve que unirme a algún club por lo que al elegir baloncesto no pude estar cerca de mi amigo Ken, aunque me pude enterar de algunas cosas haciendo las actividades del club. Como por ejemplo que la rubia oxigenada es la hermanita consentida del delegadito, y que esta tontamente enamorada de Castiel desde que era una niña, además de que no soy la única que se lleva mal con ella. Al parecer sólo se lleva con su sequito de idiotas y una niña extraña llamada Karla.

Los días pasan, las clases son aburridas, y los días monótonos. Me la paso en el jardín con Ken comiendo galletas. Entre los dos evitamos al grupito de brabuconas y tenemos una vida tranquila en el instituto ¡Sólo que de repente Amber de verdad abusa! Pero algo me hizo enfurecer, me saco de mis casillas el día de hoy ¡Ken se iba a la escuela militar! ¡Y por culpa de Amber! Definitivamente Ken no merecía esto, su padre fue muy duro con él. Al menos me dio un peluche para recordarlo.

 _\- ¡Esto no quedara así Amber, juro que me la vas a pagar! -_

Y como obra de arte y magia te veo salir de la sala de profesores con unos papeles. Decidí seguirte de cerca ¿qué harás con ellos? Me escondo detrás del muro y trato de escuchar de qué trata todo este misterio.

 _\- … Con estos exámenes podre aprobar sin duda alguna y de paso hago una pequeña venganza a mi hermanito. Últimamente le está prestando demasiada atención a esa niña nueva… Lynn creo que era. Ojala y lo suspendan para que aprenda a ser más dócil con su hermanita_ -

Sonrío ¡Vaya quién lo diría! Esta niña es más caprichosa de lo que pensé, debe ser toda una mimada en su casa. Lo más divertido de todo esto es que esta celosa de mi, pensando que su querido hermanito me presta más atención. Ciertamente nos hemos llevado mejor, fui más amable cuando olvide los del formulario de inscripción, pero de ahí a que tuviéramos una sólida amistad lo veo muy difícil.

En fin, como lo he visto todo y estoy muy resentida por lo de Ken, era de esperarse que mi primera reacción fuera ir a decirle Nathaniel ¡Claro! Esta pequeña acción desencadenó una serie de insultos y gritos de parte de Amber hacia mi persona. Pero en vista de que todo lo que me decía simplemente pasaba de mí, quiso irse a un ámbito más físico, tratando de agredirme. Me considero muy buena en deporte, por algo escogí el club de baloncesto y el berrinche de una niña mimada no era nada para mí, así que antes de que lograra asestarme algún golpe le tomo de ambos brazos y la acorralo de espalda a los casilleros. Ahora, que por fin la tengo a mi completa merced me acerco lentamente a su oído.

\- _Dime princesita…_ \- Le susurro amenazantemente- _… Ya no te sientes tan ruda ¿no? ¿Acaso tu tonta cabecita rubia no entiende que soy muy superior a ti? Mira cómo te tengo_ – me burlo con descaro.

\- _¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!_ \- Amber estaba colérica, y no dejaba de gritar insultos y de revolverse tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

En el fondo estaba disfrutando ver a esta Amber tan enojada y a la vez tan indefensa. Creo que jamás se le ocurrió que otra persona pudiera atreverse a enfrentarla. Voy disfrutar este momento un poco más.

\- _Veamos… Haz estado forcejeando todo este tiempo y ni siquiera has logrado que me esfuerce_ – Mi sonrisa prepotente parece haberla enfadado más, estaba aplicando más fuerza en su lucha ¡Oh! esto podría salirse de mis manos, sólo quería asustarla, aunque me he divertido más de lo que creí.

 _\- ¡Esta bien princesita! Como me has dado pena, en vista de que no puedes liberarte sola, te voy a soltar. Me siento un poco decepcionada, creí que al ser la brabucona de este instituto tendrías más fuerza_ \- Tras burlarme de ella, pensaba soltarla, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. La rubiecita mimada y caprichosa me desafió. Sólo tuve que verla a los ojos y pude ver un brillo de burla. Ahora que me doy cuenta sus ojos son azules. Son muy hipnotizantes, podría verlos por horas sin aburrirme. " _Si no fuera por la dueña"._

 _\- ¿Pero que veo? ¿Te me estas rebelando Amber?_ – La mención de su nombre pareció hacerla reaccionar, ella aun estaba acorralada por mí, pero ya no pronunciaba ningún insulto ni reclamo, sólo se me quedo viendo como si no esperara que le dijera por su nombre. Me causó gracia, por un momento pensé que si Amber fuera muda, definitivamente me llamaría mucho más la atención. Aunque una Amber, acorralada, callada y desafiante también me estaba resultando muy atractivo.

De repente sentí unos pasos aproximándose hacia el pasillo ¡Maldición! En unos minutos más iban a invadir los casilleros, no me quedaba más que soltar a la princesita. Sentí nuevamente su mirada. Era de victoria ¡La niñita consentida creía que había ganado! Pues no, esto no se quedaba así. Antes incluso de que pudiera decirme algo cargo más fuerza en mis brazos y la estampo contra los casilleros.

\- _Esto no va a quedar así Amber_ \- Le susurro con placer en su oreja- _Pero quiero que recuerdes este momento con mucha claridad. Me asegurare de que jamás lo olvides_ \- Sonrío con malicia, veo un deje de miedo en sus ojos, va a gritar estoy segura, los compañeros de clases ya van a llegar, pero antes de que comenzara a forcejear de nuevo, la beso.

Tiene sus ojos abiertos de la impresión, comienza a moverse con más insistencia por lo que aplico más fuerza en mi agarre. Cierro los ojos, la verdad los besos son para disfrutarlos, por lo que me concentro en sus labios, son bastante apetecibles, parece que lo estoy disfrutando más de lo que esperaba. El cuerpo de Amber se comienza a relajar y ante tal señal no dudo en adentrarme más en su boca ¡Sí! Definitivamente su boca es deliciosa. La princesita se está dejando llevar, lo sé porque me está correspondiendo.

Por fin suelto sus brazos, sólo para colocar los propios en su cintura y cabeza. La pego lo más que puedo a mi cuerpo. Lo está disfrutando, su cuerpo está temblando, mientras escucho pequeños gemidos placenteros ahogarse en mi boca. Esta haciendo calor, definitivamente este es uno de los besos más candentes que he dado. Mi lengua no para de jugar con la suya. Hemos cedido por completo al placer que otorgan nuestras bocas.

Siento los pasos más cercanos a los casilleros, doy una última lamida a sus labios y me separo lentamente. Sus ojos me lo dicen todo, quiere más. Su rostro no me dice otra cosa, su mirada se ve anhelante, deseosa. Si no fuera porque los alumnos están llegando, no dudaría en repetir la experiencia.

 _\- Mi linda Amber…_ \- Me acerco un poco a ella- _… Espero que pienses en esta pequeña conversación en tu semana de suspensión_ – Me alejo por completo y antes de irme la veo con satisfacción- _¡Nos vemos!_ – Me voy tranquila como siempre.

La escucho gritarme algunos insultos. Volteo un momento el rostro y pude apreciar con gracia que me insultaba y gritaba con la cara roja. Pero no sabría decir si de indignación o vergüenza. Definitivamente no me podía tomar en serio su berrinche.

Hoy ha sido el día con más actividad en mi monótona vida estudiantil. Salgo del instituto más alegre de lo común y mientras voy inmiscuida en mis pensamientos, alguien me toma del hombro por detrás. Por su rostro diría que vio toda mi "discusión" con Amber.

\- _¿No que la curiosidad es un pésimo defecto Lysandro?_ – Le entre reprocho y bromeo con él.

\- _Efectivamente, soy partidario de ese pensamiento, pero estoy completamente seguro que esta vez es completamente justificable_ \- Me responde con elocuencia y respeto como siempre.

\- _Siempre es un placer hablar usted querido, si gusta saciar su curiosidad puede acompañarme camino a mi casa mientras le narro lo ocurrido el día de hoy, pero hágame el favor de cambiar esa cara asustada. Claro, si desea saber los acontecimientos del día de hoy_ \- Sigo bromeando. Una vez dicho esto comienzo a caminar a mi departamento, sé que me va a seguir, por lo que escojo el camino largo y le voy contando cómo empezó mi día y lo satisfactorio que resulto ser al final.

\- _"¿Qué harás cuando nos veamos de nuevo?"_ – Es lo último que pienso después de despedirme de Lysandro. Sin ser consciente de ello, sonrío con suficiencia.

Fin (?)

Si creo que esta bien, se me ocurre un poco con qué avanzar, pero esto sólo era una idea de un capitulo.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! No soy muy buena escribiendo romances D´: ... ni contextos ;n;

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
